


Blood Brothers

by Mirime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bromance, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Jaime and Sandor and their relationship - be it friends, brothers in arms or even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swords

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the whole collection is inspired by the song Blood Brothers by Iron Maiden.

At first, Jaime underestimates the newest addition to Cersei's personal guard. Sandor is Clegane and the young lion thinks him like his monstrous older brother - all strength and endurance and no extraordinary skill, either on the ground or the horseback. It takes only three strikes of a sword against a sword to show Jaime his mistake and only two more to make Jaime feel more alive than he can ever remember, if he does not count his stolen time with Cersei. 

The youngest knight to make the Kingsguard grins and launches himself against his scarred opponent, their blades clashing in the sunlight.


	2. Family

Jaime is not prone to drinking, not the way Sandor is, but what his father did to Tyrion - forced Jaime to do to Tyrion - has him accepting the half-serious invitation extended by the younger man and he does his best to drown his guilt and sorrow in the red wine.

"I wish it was harder to believe," he slurs many hours and flagons later, "how cruel your own family can be."

Sandor pauses at that, his scarred cheek pulling tight before he nods, his eyes dark.

"They are the worst buggers," he agrees and they drink to that.


	3. Monsters

Jaime and Sandor could not be more different and yet they are also more alike than anyone knows. They both know very well what it is like to be judged by the world based on only one thing, one defining trait that might have been accidental to them but the world has seized on it and condemned them a thousand times over for something they had no control over.

The Kingslayer.

The Hound.

Each of them a monster in the eyes of the world swift to judge and they have grown too weary to resist it a long time ago.


	4. White Book

Jaime stares unseeing in front of him. The scribe has done his work well and the blacks and yellows of Cleganes shine from the top of the page. He should be writing down things about the only not knight to wear the white cloak, recording his victory in the Hand's Tourney, jotting down a condemning note about his desertion from the battle. And yet, Jaime can think of only one thing to have defined Sandor Clegane in his mind for the longest time.

His only friend.

Jaime smiles bitterly as he picks up his quill and starts writing the truth.


	5. Motion & Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this next segment stems from my personal headcanon of teenage!Sandor being a commander of his own unit during Greyjoy Rebellion.
> 
> Double drabble.

“Anxious?” Jaime asks Sandor as he joins him at the railing of the ship, the waters of the Ironman’s Bay turbulent and playing with the massive fleet that Baratheons and Redwynes provided for Robert’s forces heading for the rebellious Iron Islands.

Sandor grins as he shakes his head.

“Not at all,” he replies as a large wave lifts the ship and drops it down and Sandor scowls. “I could do without this bloody weather, though.”

“A tender stomach, Sandor? Really?” Jaime smirks. “So much for the famous Hound.”

“You will end up with a tender face if you don’t shut up.”

Jaime laughs, the sound carried away by the wind. He straightens up his cloak, the white colour startling against the grey sky. Sandor fits in, though, in his dark armour, his newly forged dog’s head helm as ugly as his scarred face.

“I almost pity them,” Jaime comments idly, watching the drab scenery. “Sea and rocks and salt. That is no real life.”

“The salt must have gotten to their brains,” Sandor agrees, his eyes fixed forward when a shout comes from the mast and there is no time left as the board comes alive with men. They arrived.


End file.
